imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Uranus B:D
Face Bolt: Uranus/Ice-titan The Face Bolt depicts "Uranus", god of the skies in Greek and in Roman mythology Uranus' equivalent was, Caelus. Uranus was the primal God of the Sky who fathered the Titans with Gaia. The design features the head of Uranus split in two, again resembling its dual nature and referencing its Fusion Wheel Duo, and is printed on an atomic yellow-green Face Bolt. The design is slightly asymmetrical with reversed colors schemes, with one side black containing atomic green highlights and the other side having atomic green with black highlights. The Hasbro version has a Spark FX decal in place of the Face Bolt decal. Energy Ring: Uranus/Ice-titan * '''Weight:''' 2.4 grams Uranus is a dark translucent indigo in color similar to the Aquario and Fox Energy Rings, but is designed in a spiky, vortex-like manner to represent tornadoes and other atmospheric phenomena. This could be used for stamina, but not recommended. The size of the Energy Ring is extremely small, for it shows over a millimeter of space when placed on the Twisted Fusion Wheel, the smallest Clear Wheel in diameter. The Hasbro version will include Spark FX decals. It has use on the the Spiral metal wheel. '''Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4''' 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom * '''Total Weight:''' 42.74 grams * '''Weight:''' 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create the grinning face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is recommended. The beys metal frame also has potential in attack mode which ties up to Fang leones counter attack mode. So this bey is great for stamina and attack. * '''Weight: '''2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the jagged spikes and linear indents. However, despite the recoil from the jagged spikes and indents, Attack Mode still has use in Attack, Stamina and Balance Customizations. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted with ease and out spinning Scythe. Phantom is gaining great results and is best used in the combos MF-H Phantom Orion TH170D, MF-H Phantom Orion AD145WD, MF-H Phantom Aquario TH170D, MF-H Phantom Bull AD145WD, Phantom Aquario TH170D, and Phantom Bull AD145WD. Like stated above, the metal wheel should be in Stamina Mode. This is the reason why it has extraordinary stamina. If Blitz and Variares are the most versatile Attack-Type wheels, and Diablo and Basalt are the most versatile Defense wheels, then Phantom and Scythe are the most versatile Stamina-Type wheels. Customizations * '''Phantom Kronos/Orion/Fireblaze F230EDS/EWD/AS/CS/GF (Stamina/Balance)''' * '''MF-H Phantom Orion/Gemios/Kronos/Herculeo F230/SR200/230EDS/D/PD (Stamina)''' * '''MF-F Phantom Kerbecs B:D(Stamina)''' * '''MF-F Phantom Cygnus/Sagittario II B:D(Stamina)''' '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5''' 4D Bottom: Bearing Drive * '''Weight:''' 3.45 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a performance tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stable, and this also helps with its spin time. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when it's low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip; this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance: it just continues to spin in a titled position in one place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance, or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although, some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in (or by using WD-40/Silicon Lubricant). B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and should be considered by all as the best Stamina Tip ever. However, you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the Beyblade world spin record at 7:12 minutes, but however it broke its own record, and its new record is 7:35 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Phantom Orion can take a lot of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when paired with the Phantom Wheel. It is similar to the AS performance tip from Sol Blaze V145AS. Customizations * '''MF Phantom Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull/Sagittario II B:D (Stamina)''' * '''MF Scythe Bull B:D (Stamina)''' * '''MF-F Duo Cancer/Leone/Tempo B:D (Stamina)''' * '''Bakushin Kerbecs/Aquario B:D (Stamina)''' * '''Scythe Virgo B:D (Stamina)''' '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 6'''